1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for deicing aircraft and more particularly to an apparatus for deicing an aircraft in one pass of the aircraft through the apparatus which includes a pair of spaced-apart deicing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
During winter months and periods of freezing conditions, it is necessary that ice and snow be removed from aircraft preparing to take off. Many different types of deicing devices have been previously provided. Many different types of truck-mounted deicing devices have been provided wherein a telescoping, rotatable pivotal boom extends from the truck with the outer end of the boom having a spray nozzle or the like thereon for directing deicing fluid onto the aircraft. Normally, the truck is maneuvered with respect to the aircraft and the same is time-consuming and labor intensive. Occasionally, the deicing trucks inadvertently come into contact with the aircraft and cause damage thereto.
It has been found that perhaps the best method of deicing aircraft is to position the aircraft between a pair of movable deicing devices with those devices being moved relative to the aircraft to spray deicing fluid thereon. However, it is believed that the prior art devices such as those that are horizontally spaced-apart so that the aircraft may be positioned therebetween do not have sufficient maneuverability so that the critical portions of the aircraft may be efficiently and quickly deiced. Additionally, it is not believed that the prior art devices provide a reliable and efficient means for extending the electrical wires, hydraulic fluid lines and deicing fluid lines from sources of electrical power, hydraulic power and deicing fluid to the deicing device and especially to the outer end of the telescoping boom assembly.
An apparatus is described for deicing an aircraft in one pass of the aircraft through the apparatus which includes a pair of spaced-apart deicing devices. Each of the deicing devices includes a vertically disposed support tower having its lower end rigidly fixed to a supporting surface. An upstanding boom pedestal is rotatably mounted, about a horizontal axis, on the upper end of the support tower and has an elongated, telescopic boom assembly pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis thereon for selective extension and retraction therefrom. The telescopic boom assembly includes an inner boom member, one or more intermediate boom members, and an outer boom mounted on the outermost intermediate boom member. An elongated support is pivotally connected at its inner end to the outer end of the outer boom member. An operator""s cab is selectively movably mounted on the outer end of the elongated support. The elongated support includes an automatic leveling device so that the operator""s cab is maintained in the proper attitude regardless of the angular position of the boom assembly. At least one deicing spray nozzle is mounted on the operator""s cab for spraying deicing fluid onto the aircraft. The interior of the support tower is hollow to permit the extension of electrical lines, hydraulic fluid lines and deicing fluid lines upwardly through the tower to the boom assembly. The boom assembly also includes a supporting means thereon for supporting the electrical wires, hydraulic fluid lines, and deicing fluid lines thereon. The operator""s cab is maneuvered into the proper position by rotation of the boom assembly, pivotal movement of the boom assembly, and extension and retraction of the boom assembly.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for deicing aircraft.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for deicing an aircraft in one pass of the aircraft through the apparatus which includes a pair of spaced-apart deicing devices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the type described wherein each of the deicing devices include a telescoping boom assembly which is pivotally and rotatably mounted on the upper end of a support tower.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a deicing apparatus for aircraft including a telescopic boom assembly which has sufficient range and maneuverability to efficiently and quickly deice the aircraft.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for deicing an aircraft including a telescoping boom assembly having an operator""s cab mounted on the outer end of the boom assembly with the operator""s cab having spray nozzles mounted thereon.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for deicing an aircraft including a telescoping boom assembly having an operator""s cab mounted on the outer end of the boom assembly to protect the operator from environmental conditions and airborne deicing fluids.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an operator""s cab for a deicing apparatus wherein means is provided for maintaining the operator""s cab in a proper attitude regardless of the angular position of the boom assembly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for deicing an aircraft including a telescoping boom assembly having means thereon for supporting electrical wires, hydraulic fluid lines, and deicer fluid lines.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.